potcoswitzerlandfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:William Seasteel/Report on the Swiss Parliament Meeting
The Annual Parliament Meeting was a success. We talked over many occurring epidemics today including... #Our Situation with Romania #The Armed Guard Command System #A New Military Order #Uniforms #The Colonization of the Hassigos Sector and growth in the Antama Estate #The King's Illness #After Party Schedule Followed We had a very tight schedule for the Meeting but successfully completed everything. Situation with Romania It's been on everybody's mind lately. What will happen with the Romanian-Swiss Tensions. As everyone knows, King Philipe V Clemente was executed. Only days after the war with Spain ended, Switzerland and Romania begun to threaten the other. We decided what shall happen at the meeting, but due to safety concerns, this has been marked as Top Secret Intelligence for the SIA. Armed Guard Command System The Armed Guard command has been shifted to Prime Minister Joseph Coalsmythe. For reasons that we will discuss in the last paragraph, Joseph Coalsmythe has been given the responsibility of maxing the Armed Guard, a difficult task in these times. A New Military Order The Military of Switzerland has been reformed by his majesty, the King, and his excellency, Prime Minister Coalsmythe. Combining the Army and Navy, the Swiss Marines are now in effect. Under command of Field Marshal Blake Stewart, these elite troops are guaranteed to win any battle. Uniforms The traditional uniforms now only apply to the Swiss Marines. New uniforms have been chosen for each group... *Swiss Marines ~ Traditional Uniforms *Alpen Guard ~ Uniform chosen by the Prime Minister *SIA ~ Uniform chosen by Director Wilde *STC ~ Uniform chosen by Minister of Swiss Finance Blue *CC (Charity Corps) ~ Uniform chosen by Minister of Swiss Welfare Ariana *The King's Bodyguard ~ Uniform Chosen by Minister Alexander *The Home Guard ~ Traditional Basic Uniform The Colonization of Hassigos and Growth into Antama After conquering the Spanish Isle under command of Garcia Avaricia; the Swiss now had Port Remnant, Fort Matthew, and Kroshbon Quarry (What the Spanish Isle is now known as), as well as a small fort on Padre de Fego called Fort Liberty. Orders were given to have the Fort's men start to colonize Padre de Fego, and transfer all slaves to Kroshbon Quarry. The owner of the Antama Estate gave the Swiss permission to start growth into his small estate which contained a few small islands such as Devil's Hill. The STC has begun to prepare an expedition there to start growing in both the Hassigos District of the Caribbean and the Antama Estate. The King's Illness The King has gone ill and is unable to lead the Armed Guard due to this (See Paragraph 2). It is rumored that he will be better within a month's time as it was caused from a Mosquito bit to the left thigh. The doctors saved him, but they say he will need to rest for about a month. Due to this, he won't be making an appearance or his scheduled speech for the Christmas Ball tomorrow morning. After Party Yes yes, there was an afterparty. In that time, Baron Christopher Ironshot proposed the Triplo Pact between Switzerland, Genoa, and the Duchy of Wuttenberg. Special Thanks I would like to thank Minister of Swiss Finance Blue XIII for putting this all together with me. Secondly, I want to thank the attendees, including... *Prime Minister Joseph Coalsmythe *Minister of Swiss Welfare Ariana de Cruz *Minister of Swiss Defense Kwagar Ocata *Liaison to SIA Field Agents Samuel Darkwalker and last but not least, *Prime Minister Jonathan Goldtimbers of England, Guest of Honor I would also like to thank Baron Christopher Ironshot for showing up at the end and proposing the Tripilo Pact. Also, I owe Major Andrew, Corporal Harris Dogood, and their men for their service as our security. Category:Blog posts